1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hook element for detachably connecting two objects with one another, comprising a first hook shank and a second hook shank connected by means of a hook bow, wherein a lateral cutout is provided in the area of the hook bow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a hook element is known from PCT/EP97/05363 and is used for suspending bicycle bags from a bicycle baggage rack. By means of the lateral cutout, material is removed from the hook element in the area of the hook bow so that two identical hook elements, which are fastened on two oppositely positioned objects, for example, on the aforementioned bicycle bags, can be pushed into one another. When lifting the bicycle bags the load is then uniformly distributed onto both hook elements.
When connecting two objects with the known hook elements, it is however disadvantageously required that the hook elements are substantially inserted horizontally and with great care. Otherwise, a mutual blocking of the hook elements can result.
The object of the invention thus resides in that the known hook element is to be developed further such that a connection of two objects by means of two or more hook elements is possible in a simple way.
The object is solved according to the invention with a hook element of the aforementioned kind in that at least one hook shank has a slanted contact surface.
As a result of the slanted contact surface it is no longer required that the hook elements, when connecting two objects, are to be carefully introduced into one another. Instead, the slanted contact surface makes it possible that the hook elements can be inserted into one another in a horizontal direction as well as in a vertical direction at an angle to one another. It is even possible to join two hook elements which are turned relative to one another by 90xc2x0 and to then connect the two hook elements by a circular pivot movement about 90xc2x0. This has in particular the advantage that the hook elements must no longer be connected on the objects always on the same locations with the previously required minimal tolerances. This facilitates the manufacture of the objects provided with the hook elements such as, for example, bicycle bags, because now the introduction of the hook elements into one another is facilitated significantly by the slanted contact surfaces.
It is conceivable that only a part of a forward edge of the hook shank is provided with the slanted contact surface. The greater the surface area of the slanted contact surface, the simpler the joining of the two hook elements. One embodiment of the invention therefore provides that the slanted contact surface extends from the outer side to the inner side of the at least one hook shank. Expediently, the slanted contact surface extends along the forward edge about the entire length of the at least one hook shank.
Joining of two hook elements is furthermore facilitated when also the other hook shank has a slanted contact surface. A further embodiment of the invention therefore suggests that the first hook shank and the second hook shank each have a slanted contact surface.
When joining two hook elements which are rotated relative to one another by 90xc2x0, the subsequent pivot movement results in frictional wear on the edges or surfaces contacting one another. A further embodiment of the invention therefore suggests that on a lower edge of the hook bow a rounded portion is provided. With this rounded portion, the circular movement or the pivot movement is additionally made easier. In the case of two joined hook elements, one hook element is thus protected against frictional wear. In order to facilitate the pivot movement also for the second hook element, so that no frictional wear occurs, a further embodiment of the invention suggests that an upper edge of one hook shank has a rounded portion in the area of the hook bow.
When two hook elements are joined, they should have as little lateral play as possible. A further embodiment of the invention therefore suggests that the hook bow has a contact edge which extends from the exterior to the center of the hook bow. When joining the two hook elements, they glide, in particular, upon pivot movement, mutually on the contact edges until, after joining, they rest against one another substantially flush in the area of the hook bows in an end position.
The hook element can be fastened by means of rivets or screws on a container such as, for example, a bicycle bag. However, this fixes the position of the hook element. In order to achieve an adjustability of the position of the hook element, a further embodiment of the invention provides that on one hook shank, in particular, in the area of its outer side, two oppositely positioned grooves for attachment of the hook element on a container are provided. When fastening the hook element, the hook element is slipped with the grooves onto a guide rail which is attached to the container and can then be locked by means of an additional locking bolt which is, for example, arranged on the guide rail. This ensures an adjustability of the position of the hook element depending on the arrangement of the guide rail, for example, in the horizontal direction or vertical direction on the container.
When joining two hook elements, the two hook elements should rest flush against one another and should thus require as little space as possible. In this connection, it is advantageous to provide on a first hook shank a receiving opening for receiving a hook shank of the second hook element. In order to ensure a problem-free joining of two hook elements also in the context of a pivot movement, wherein the hook elements are joined while positioned at an angle of up to 90xc2x0, a further embodiment of the invention suggests that the upper side and the underside of the receiving opening in the insertion direction of the hook shank of the second hook element is slanted such that in the insertion direction they converge approximately conically.
The slanted contact surfaces on the two hook shanks are realized such that the slanted contact surface on the first hook shank, on which also the fastening elements for fastening the hook element on the container are attached, extends from the outer side up to the inner side of the first hook shank. In the second hook shank, the slanted contact surface extends from the inner side to the outer side of the second hook shank. However, it is also conceivable that the slanted contact surface on the first hook shank extends from its inner side to its outer side and the slanted contact surface on the second hook shank accordingly extends from its outer side to its inner side. This second variant has the significant advantage relative to the first variant that upon joining of two hook elements the total width of the two joined hook elements is smaller than in the first variant. Therefore, a special embodiment of the invention suggests that on the second hook shank the slanted contact surface extends from the outer side of the hook shank to the inner side. In addition, on the first hook shank the slanted contact surface can extend to the exterior as well as the interior for a simplified joining of the two hook elements so that, according to a further embodiment of the invention, on the first hook shank the slanted contact surface extends, starting on a forward edge of the first hook shank, to the inner side and the outer side of the first hook shank. Expediently, the forward edge of the first hook shank is rounded so that upon a pivot movement an easy joining of the two hook elements is made possible.
The joined hook elements can be detached again by a simple movement counter to the insertion direction. In order to prevent an accidental detachment of the hook elements, it is required that at least one hook element has a locking bolt which prevents detachment. In order to ensure such a safe locking of the two hook elements, a further embodiment of the invention suggests that the first hook shank has a shank portion arranged below and laterally relative to the hook bow in which an opening for receiving a bolt head of a locking bolt is provided. In the locked state, the bolt head engages the opening and prevents thus an accident detachment which is possible only against the resistance of the locking bolt. When the two hook elements are detached, the locking bolt is moved into its release position. In order for the locking bolt to be able to carry out this movement, a further embodiment of the invention suggests that the first hook shank has a cutout for receiving the locking bolt. By the configuration of the cutout which receives most of the locking bolt in the released position, a hook element is provided which has a minimal width because without the cutout significantly more space would be required for receiving the locking bolt.
In order to reduce the total width of two joined hook elements further, another embodiment of the invention provides that the second hook shank on its inner side has an additional slanted portion which is arranged approximately opposite the opening of the first hook shank and extends from the lower area of the inner side to the upper side of the second hook shank. When detaching and joining two hook elements, sufficient space for the movement of the locking bolt of the first hook element into its release position, i.e. the movement in the direction of the second hook shank of the second hook element, is provided by means of this slanted portion. In order for the detachment of two joined hook elements to be possible without greater difficulties but still with a certain resistance, the bolt head of the locking bolt is advantageously slanted in a pyramid shape.
When the hook elements are arranged on, for example, bicycle bags, it is desirable that the connection of two bicycle bags is possible with a simple pivot movement. For this purpose, a further embodiment of the invention suggests that the hook element together with three additional hook elements are arranged on a sidewall of a container wherein two hook elements are positioned adjacent to one another in the same orientation and two hook elements are arranged oppositely to one another and rotated by 180xc2x0.